The invention relates to improvements in so-called barrel pumps, and more particularly to improvements in vertical barrel pumps.
Barrel pumps (also known as double casing pumps or jacket casing pumps) are centrifugal pumps surrounded by a barrel-shaped casing. The barrel is equipped with a suction nozzle and sometimes also with a discharge nozzle, and is tightly bolted together with a radially split cover. The drive shaft passes through the cover and is sealed by a shaft seal. When the pump is dismantled, the barrel casing can remain in situ and, in accordance with heretofore known proposals, can remain connected to the piping and to the pump foundation. Barrel pumps are usually multistage vertical or horizontal pumps and, as a rule, are used as high-pressure and very high-pressure pumps, particularly as boiler feed pumps.
In accordance with heretofore known proposals, the barrel of a barrel pump is integral with a flange which rests on a metallic frame. The latter is installed in a concrete foundation The frame carries four screws and is oriented subsequent to insertion of the barrel into the foundation. In the next step, the frame is permanently installed (encased or embedded) in the foundation. Such mode of installing a barrel pump is cumbersome, time-consuming and expensive.